Last Song
by ChasingWolves
Summary: Aaliyah is a beta from another pack, when her pack travels to Beacon Hills to assist Derek with his Deucalion problem there are unexpected turns, bonds are made and trust is broken. Will Leah survive? What will happen with her pack? Read on to find out! OC
1. Chapter 1

Last Song

Intro/Chapter one

Characters:

Alpha Collin 'Ryder'

Three bate males: Damian Jenkins, Liam Sanders, James Henderson

Two beta females: Savannah Bennett and Aaliyah (a-LE-a) Myers,

I'd be lying if I said I thought it was a good idea that my Alpha Ryder had answered Derek Hale's call and agreed to take us, his pack, to Beacon Hills to assist the other alpha in fighting Deucalion. I had never thought it would have taken an turn like this, I knew the chances were slim we'd all make it out alive if any of us at all for that matter, they were stronger than us but we outnumbered them. I was foolish to hope that, that would be enough.

Darting through the woods I was doing the only thing I could which was surviving, I had to make a choice between flight and fight so I ran, I wasn't foolish enough to think I'd survive on my own. I knew if I so much as stumbled that I would be done for, he wouldn't hesitate to kill me.

That's when it happened, I tripped and for whatever reason I hadn't been able to catch myself before my face hit the forest floor. Normally I would have made a remark about how things _never_ go my way, or something like that anyway, but I could already hear his presence not far behind me he was stalking now, the chase was over.

I would have to turn and fight him, we both knew it, he waited silently as I stood and did what he was waiting for. Once in my fighting stance I bared my fangs trying to show that I wasn't afraid of him, though I just had spent a good ten minutes running from him...yea he most definitely wouldn't buy it.

That's when we both charged.

Wait hold up! You're new! Which means you have no idea what that ^ was, alright so let's start at the moment we arrived to Beacon Hills to get you caught up. :)

The voice in my head was telling, no screaming hysterically at the top of her lungs that this was a very-very bad idea. More than that it was potential suicide. Being a beta female and not Ryder's right hand there wasn't anything I could do about it though.

If that wasn't obvious when I packed my bag then it sure the hell was now because I just finished unpacking my bag. "Relax Leah," Savannah basically purred as she stretched out on one of the two single bed in our room.

"Your constant pacing is giving me a migraine." Sighing I flopped down on the other bed meeting the older woman's gaze, "if you're worried about being on another pack's territory, don't." Savannah stated locking her golden orbs (contacts) with my sky blue ones.

"Ryder said that Derek asked him here, for aid. So no getting our throats ripped out for trespassing." she smirked then let her tongue dart out to wet her red painted lips. "I heard Derek's good looking, let's hope it's true."

A scowl passed over my features, one that I'm sure she noticed and ignored. I watched as she pushed herself up on to her elbows then stood, "their waiting for us." she stated moments before a knock was heard at the door.

I fallowed Savannah out, her hearing was the best in our pack, next to Ryder's, if you dropped a pin on the carpet in the next house over she'd hear it. I was still fairly new to all of this, so I found myself wondering if I'd be able to hear as well as Savannah the older I got in werewolf years, I was the youngest in the pack only being a werewolf for roughly a year Dami-Kins was the closest to my age he has been a part of the pack for three years and he's twenty three.

We pulled up to what appeared to be an abandoned building, one whiff and I knew it wasn't as empty as it seemed. It was Damian who put his hands on my shoulder and started a fake massage "calm down Kiddo, it's just a lunch date." rolling my eyes I shrugged him off, he and Savannah could make fun of me all they wanted it didn't change a thing.

Maybe I was being pathetic, weak and a total girl but I didn't see how any of the problems going on here concerned me or my pack I mean not to sound rude but why put our lives in direct danger on purpose? A _favor, _it would be a life dept it we all came out on top we'd forge an alliance with these Beacon Hill wolves.

Ryder and James stood up front, being the Alpha and right hand they led the charge it was funny because they were night and day in both appearance and personality. Liam and Savannah were ahead of Dami-kins and I. It was more of a seniority thing there though, they had been with the pack longer then we had.

The door was opened by a woman, who didn't seem to approve with her Alpha's decision to bring in outsiders but none the less she let us pass glaring the whole time as she led us up a few flights of stairs and into a large open area that had a few chairs here and there and a wooden desk in front of the large windows.

"Derek," I could hear the smirk in my alphas tone as he regarded the other alpha, who I could see had roughly the same build as Ryder but where Ryder had short sandy blond hair that spiked up a little in the front and hazel eyes that always appeared to be darker than they actually were Derek's hair was a sleek black and he had scruff covering his jaw, Ryder was clean shaven, Derek also had piercing blue eyes.

I noticed Derek's nod, "I appreciate you coming," he stated before scanning over the betas that stood waiting for some sort of direction. James stood to Ryder's right, with Liam on his right side as well, Savannah was the first to Ryder's left with Damian next to her and I stood right beside him trying to keep my head up and face blank of emotion.

I assume Ryder took this time to do the same, I know I did, the woman who had let us in was standing just behind the desk on the left side, another male wolf with deep chocolate colored skin stood beside the desk on Derek's right, finally the last werewolf with the sandy blond hair sat straddling a chair eyeing all of us with a bored expression.

"I wasn't sure you'd show." Derek admitted when he met Ryder's eye, "oh but of course, after all we have been along side with the Hale clan for a very long time. I'd hate to be the one to change that." There was something it Ryder's tone that I couldn't place, but if anyone else noticed they didn't let on.

"I couldn't help but to notice," Ryder continued a moment later "your door, Deucalion left you a message. I assume we haven't already missed the party?" I knew I saw Derek's jaw tick and the woman stiffen, "no." Derek responded

"Alright, we'll have to come up with a plan of sorts." Ryder stated looking around, "how many were there again?" "Just four, but they're no easy task to deal with." "and how many of your pack will be here?" "including myself four," Ryder nodded "so we want to outnumber them, but not too drastically that we end up with friendly fire, Damian and Aaliyah you'll stay here with me. The rest of you I want to scout the perimeter I want to know immediately when they are here."

I could sense the displeasure that came from Savannah, Liam and James. Liam and Savannah hated to be sidelined, and to be honest I wish I could trade places with them I wasn't even sure why he wanted me in here I had never been in a real fight.

I caught Ryder's nod as the three filed out without a word, I couldn't help the frown that found its way onto my lips and I wasn't the only one Derek and his pack all had the same frown so I _wasn't_ the only one dismayed with his decision.

"So how about you fill us in on any plans you've got?" and they did, I had to admit it wasn't a bad plan assuming no one cut the power supply then it would work...

Now we all waited, I found myself closest to Ryder and who I found out was Isaac. Damian was over by Boyd, and we all waited until the power was cut. "Shit," I growled low seeing the light for the power flicker off Isaac had looked up over at me with a confused and slightly startled expression since I had been silent the entire night.

I nodded to the box which he quickly realized the light was off and brought it to everyone's attention. It was then the lights went out that everyone jumped up from there crouched positions, my eyes went straight for Damian to see his ice blue ones locked on me I could feel his want to be right next to me him and Savannah were the closest I ever had to family really even being in the pack so to be across the room when the enemy got here, I'm sure that wouldn't last.

Derek and Ryder were the first to step off of our make shift rafts, Derek had walked to the middle of the room while Ryder blocked my view of Damian as everyone looked to Derek. "Derek?" Isaac was the first to speak, "what do we do now?"

"We fight," the answer was obvious and sent chills down my spine. When the big doors opened up behind us we all spun to face our enemy, in walked a girl if she was paler I would have mistaken her for Savannah. "I've got to be honest with myself Derek, I thought when Ennis died that I'd just go for it. Find you, and kill you where ever you stood. Then I remembered, how you surround yourself with these teenagers."

I'm not sure when it happened by we all had flanked Derek at some point, I stood next to Isaac feeling myself start to bristle at the thought of fighting this woman, this alpha honestly I don't know if it was fear or eagerness.

"Hiding behind them, and I thought what does I girl got to do to get you alone?" She paused as a wicked smile formed on her lips, and turned as two more wolves came in holding a woman hostage by the throat and wrist.

"You and me Derek, no interruptions or they tare her apart, what do you say? Do you think you can beat me one on one?" she taunted him, I couldn't help it couldn't stop myself from looking at Derek this human woman must mean something to him, Ryder didn't allow us to keep humans as friends he said it made us weak, I could see now it was the truth.

I nudge was settled but had us all backing away, even an reluctant Ryder which came as a surprise. Damian was there then, with his hand hidden resting on my lower back something he had started to do when I was turned to reassure me that he was always there that he'd always have my back.

"I'm going to rip your throat out with my teeth," Derek threatened as I watched helplessly as they went at each other, it was easy to see that the woman had the upper hand. Gritting my teeth I wanted to step forward but Isaac yelling at Boyd not to made it clear I had no right to...

Frustrated I hoped on to the desk, Ryder was still stationed on a plat form by the desk, stunned I watched a silent exchange go between Isaac, Damian and Boyd, they all made a dash to the woman only Isaac and Damian man it before the electricity was thrown back on.

Eye wide I watched as Boyd fell, and Derek did the same the woman recovered first "take him!" confusion swept over me as I went to leap at her to do something, but I found myself with strained glancing down I watched Ryder's fingers death grip my wrist.

I didn't have time to be confused and ask him what the hell, because a strangled cry caught my attention Boyd was impaled on Derek's nails, Ryder's hand freed my wrist as I scurried forward trying to help Derek who was trying to stop the bleeding.

"I'll give you until the next full moon, kill your pack Derek or I'll kill all of you." With that the woman was gone, I found myself taking Boyd's pain as the world around the three of us faded away into the back ground.

"It's ok," Boyd whispered "no, no it's not." Derek repeated as I watched his face somberly, "It's ok Derek," "I'm sorry," he was torn up I could feel my heart breaking for the man he loved his pack they were family and he had just lost one.

Boyd went on telling him it was worth it and asked about the loner eclipse. Boyd had stopped breathing under my finger tips, as I withdrew my hand I watched silently as Cora ran to my side checking to make sure Boyd was gone. Someone else stood behind Derek now, someone I didn't know standing I made room for the grieving three I went to walk away went Derek's hand circled my wrist much like Ryder's had.

"Thank you." His finger slipped from my wrist and those two simple words had me toppling over the edge.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, just wanted to thank you for patiently waiting for this chapter. I wont lie, I am so stalling ;) seeing how the season just ended I'm only going to write until I match it up with what happened on the show. As I see it I'll only have ten chapters until season four starts, sad right? But I think you will LOVE what I have planned, or at least I am hoping you will :)

Anyway read, review, fallow, favorite, do what ever it is you do!

Chapter two

What happened a few nights ago still wasn't sitting right with me, I was furious and confused. In all honesty I needed to clear my head, so when Savannah was in the shower this morning that's just was I did at first it was supposed to be a walk, which soon led me to the woods.

I do realize running in the woods alone with an alpha pack out there and some other thing killing people probably wasn't the best idea, but I have never been the kind of girl to give up the chance to run as fast as my lags could possibly take me.

That's when I made the change, it was a rare thing which is what made me a favorite of Ryder's I could shape shift into a full wolf. My coat with thick and as white as snow, I was fast in my human form but faster as a wolf.

Running through the woods I leapt over fallen trees hearing the crunch of autumn leaves under my paws and smelling the scent of the forest floor had my heart pounding, I was free that was the only way to describe the wonderful feeling I got whenever I ran in wolf form.

Clearing a small creak I weaved around a few trees, up ahead I could see the tree line thinning out, I almost turned so I could continue with my care free morning but then I caught _his_ scent. Slowing my movements my ears perked taking in the only sound that alerted me to his presence, a steady 'thump,' 'thump' and the slow exhale and intake of breath.

Stopping at the tree line I took in the sight of an abandoned like shed that looked worn and old, I hadn't came far from the tree line when he stepped out of the shed and pierced me with his icy blue eyes. I sat motionless debating if I should turn back, he was taking long strides toward me and stopped in a crouched position.

He locked eyes with me sensing I meant him no harm, "it's a rare thing for a born werewolf to turn into a wolf, unheard of for someone who was bit." I could feel the somberness that was clouding Derek's mind, he was still in emotional pain.

Huffing I changed back into my human form, seeing as communicating would prove difficult otherwise, I sat still glancing around us before my own blue eyes met his. "So..." I started unsure how to go about talking to Derek, I haven't seen him since that night.

Actually I had been basically bound to my room by my own choice, so the only ones I had seen since that night were my pack. But I had heard Derek had been ducking everyone, including his own pack. I watched as his eyebrows raised slight picking up on my slight discomfort, "I'd rather not talk about the other night." He stated seeing how my mind raced for some common ground to talk about.

I nodded slowly "if you want me to go," I paused watching his debate it when he shrugged and stood at his full high offering me a hand to do so as well I figured he didn't care much what I did as long as I didn't bring up the other night anyway.

"So how'd you find this place?" I asked glancing at the building that was behind him, "it used to be a meeting point for packs to discuss what they would be doing, mostly about hunters." "hmm..." I hummed dropping his hand when I realized I still held it and looked off to the side to hide the faint blush.

"What're you doing out here?" he asked a moment later with a slight frown on his lips, "you do realize that there is a pack full of Alphas larking around, right?" his eyes were basically slits knowing he thought I wasn't the brightest in my pack I shrugged, "so what? I'm supposed to hide away in a crummy hotel?" my tone was dripping with sarcasm as he watched me.

I noticed when the tension left his body and he seemed about to retreat back into the depths of pain and sorrow he was feeling, "uh hey," I paused catching his attention and half hearted glare, "care to race? I'll keep it even and stay in my human form." I teased seeing the smirk that found its way on to his lips.

"I think you'll need the advantage," he stated walking up to then past me to the tree line, blinking one then twice I smiled then turned and fallowed him. Running with Derek was thrilling, running alone had been freeing but running with a pack member that was a feeling that I couldn't put my finger on, it was consuming, grounding, it connected us on a level that talking couldn't.

Derek was fast, I'd give him that, but I wasn't giving it my all and was still running neck and neck with him. The point was to lift his spirits not to prove him that I, a female werewolf, was faster than he was, an Alpha.

We were coming back to the edge of the woods where I had first walked in when he slowed, I stopped beside him breathing evenly. "You should go, before they come looking for you." he added as an afterthought, sending him a small smile I shrugged. "Yeah," I nodded "probably."

Still standing still I sighed, "I'm going to go now...if you ever," I bit my lip I wanted to say talk but couldn't, "want a rematch howl." a small smirk claimed his lips as I walked away from the woods leaving Derek behind.

/

"You didn't see it," I stated shaking my head talking to Savannah, I had left Derek hours ago and still couldn't shake the feeling of wrong doing. We were alone, everyone else was exploring or simply not around, so it was safe to finally talk to someone.

"I'm sure it wasn't like that." she stated filing her nails sitting on the couch as I paced around in front of her, "no," I stated again shaking my head, "I saw it. I could have helped, maybe even stopped them from killing Boyd! But...but he wouldn't let me."

Savannah was now looking up at me with a half hearted glare, sighing her pursed her lips like she was thinking it over, "IF he did stop you, it's because he didn't want them to **kill** you. Honestly Leah, he is your Alpha you should trust him. He's only intention is to keep you safe," she paused again blowing at her nail which I realized she filed to sharp deadly points.

"Listen," she sighed once again glancing up at me, "I wouldn't bring it up again, to anyone. If word gets back to Ryder that you're doubting him, he'll," I cut her off their with a sneer "what rip my throat out?" the smirk on her lips with threatening but she shook her head, "no, he'll be crushed."

Sighing I walked off to my bed which had my black leather coat lying on it, "where are you going?" She asked as I headed to the door putting my arms through the sleeves. "Out, I need to clear my head before everyone gets back." I barely noticed Savannah's nod, "good idea, it'll be dark soon so make it quick."

Closing the door behind me I scowled, she didn't believe me, of course she didn't...but there was someone, someone I could talk to an unexpected face filled my thoughts, Derek Hale.

/

"Hello?" I called opening the door to the loft "up here," I heard Peter call I could also hear two mother heart beats meaning he wasn't alone. Walking up the stairs I noticed Cora and Stiles, "you just missed story time." Peter stated sending a board look my way, Cora appeared to be sniffing the air, "you were with Derek." it wasn't a question but a statement, I nodded anyway.

"Ran into him in the woods," I stated with a shrug, "sort of thought he'd be home by now, I was looking to talk to him." Cora raised her eyes brows "oh about what?" sending a slight glare in her direction I stated "it's really none of your business."

"If it involves my brother it damn well is my business!" She snapped straightening up, "technically he is your Alpha, meaning its only your business if he makes it so." Cora glared as I shrugged turning to leave, "hold up!" Stiles called breaking the silence, "I'm leaving anyway," he stated doing a quick jog to reach me, "need a ride?" he asked as we continued to walk away.

Shrugged "sure," I said not seeing the harm, we hadn't gotten the jeep in gear before he jumped into conversation with me, "so how long have you been a werewolf?" he asked starting the engine, raising my brows I glanced at him, "how do you know I wasn't born a werewolf?" "I uh, I don't?" a small smile found its way onto my lips as I shook my head, "last year." I stated.

Stiles let out a low whistle, "so around the same time Scott did," he stated more to himself then telling me, "so how old are you anyway? I mean you can't be that much older than me." biting on my lower lip I didn't like confirming everyone's suspicions that I was still new to all of this and that I was still simply a teenager.

Sighing I mumbled "almost seventeen..." causing him to look at me with wide shocked eyes, "wow scratch that you are the same age as me...so why didn't you join the high school went you came here?" sighing I started to regret climbing into this jeep with Stiles.

"I don't know, maybe because I'm not staying?" I half heartedly glared at Stiles seeing he noticed I had to look out the window to hide the small smile, "right, only here to clean up the town. I forgot." He stated simply shrugging.

"Uh...where are you staying?" he asked after a moment causing a groan to escape my lips, "the front water motel." his face scrunching up didn't go unnoticed as I asked irritated "what?" "It's nothing...it's just, that place is kinda the dumps." raising my eyebrows I laughed lightly, "well not everyone has the benefit to have a lot of money."

"Oh...ya." he nodded not bothering to look my way again for the rest of the drive, "um...its Aaliyah right?" he asked pulling over to the side of the curb, I nodded once seeing he was looking at me hesitantly debating on what he wanted to say next, "back at the loft...why were you looking for Derek?" Inhaling a sharp intake of breath I hadn't expected him to ask.

To be honest I didn't want to tell anyone my suspicions I still wasn't sure I should tell Derek, Savannah told me to never bring it up again... "You have the honest to god worst timing I've ever seen," I stated then shook my head glancing around us. "I couldn't tell you now if I wanted to."

I was surprised to see him look up at the hotel and nod in an understanding way, "another time, maybe." he stated with a small smile of his own, I shrugged "we'll have to wait and see. Thanks for the ride, Stiles." again the shock that I seen flicker across his face was priceless and had a tiny smile on my lips as I walked away.

It was funny to see he thought that we hadn't noticed him because he wasn't a werewolf, if anything that was exactly why my pack knew who he was. The son of the sheriff, Scott's best friend, motherless sixteen year old high school lacrosse playing kid, he wasn't hard to figure out.

Everyone was in Liam and Damian's room, I could hear their heart beats and not seeing a reason for me to sit alone and stew on what I wanted to do but didn't get to I decided to head to the pack. Opening the door I froze, there was something **very** wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone :) So here is chapter three! Let me know what you guys think

Chapter three

My chest felt like it was caving in, all the air in my lungs magically vanished. My eyes they had to be lying to me, this...this couldn't be happening. "Oh sweetie," Savannah was the first to notice my frozen presence in the door way, she was already in front of me holding my shorter form pressing it into her's.

The slight smell of decay was assaulting my nose tenfold, "I was so worried when I couldn't find you." Savannah's voice was horsed and I could tell she had been crying, my body was trembling a voice that sounded like it belonged to a child escaped my lips unpermitted.

"Wh...what happened?" Savannah pulled back slightly still keeping me steadily held in front of her, unable to see around her unless I strained myself to do so, but fear gripped my throat so tightly I couldn't even contemplate doing so.

"Its...Damian, Ryder said the twins got to him." my heart sank, and with it so did the colour in the world around me, my heart was pounding I could hear it in my ears and was sure everyone else could. "b-but no," I shook my head as my blonde short hair swayed around me, "it...it can't," my words tumbled out of my mouth before they stopped all together.

Pushing myself from her grip much to her reluctance to let me do so, she knew I needed to see for myself. Damian was laid up in his bed, it was almost like he was asleep. I took a step forward, trying to block out everything around me.

James sitting on the opposite bed with his head in his hands, Liam stopped mid pace watching me with a mixture of emotion, Savannah's ever presence at my back, Ryder standing in the bathrooms door way shirt torn and tried blonde clung to his finger nails and clothing. Swallowing hard I focused on the only person who mattered.

All of it was gone, the colour, my pack, the world around me, and Damian's life. His chest staid still, motionless, the cold was basically radiating off his body, the smell even though it wasn't strong because he hadn't been dead long was assaulting my nose telling me the truth forcing it down my throat even if I wanted none of it.

"Damnit!" Liam's loud booming voice had my head snapping in his direction, he was livid fists bawled tightly as his claws dug into his skin allowing a slow red drip to drop to the awaiting ground. His jaw was clenched and he shook visibly, he looked to me once meeting my gaze before his face turned into a snarl and he was turning on Ryder in a heartbeat.

"Why?!" He demanded pointing to Damian's lifeless body, "why can't I go now and rip their throats out?!" silent tears had started to fall down my cheeks as I looked back at my best friends, my pack, my true brothers form lying on the bed, absentmindedly I wondered when I had gotten so close to him.

"You know why," Ryder breathed sounding defeated, suddenly Savannah was back at my side with her hand finding mine, she gave a gentle squeeze. "we'd be slaughtered," James stated barely lifting his head from his hands his eyes were on Liam.

"We need time to grieve, to make a plan of action." he stated "James is right," Ryder said with a quick nod in his right hands direction thanking him silently, "if you go out there right now half cocked, they'll kill you too. Is that what you want?"

I couldn't breathe I've never been the kind to feel the walls closing in on her, but at this moment I felt like I was suffocating in this room. Darting out of Savannah's hold I dashed out the door leaving in open in my wake as I headed to my room. Collapsing on my bed I couldn't stop the tears or the hyperventilating that was starting, my throat hurt and my head was spinning.

This night I fell asleep for the first time in a long time with tear stained cheeks.

/A few days later/

Walking into the local coffee shop I ordered an Icecap made with chocolate milk and wipe cream with a mint shot and Savannah's Late with a French vanilla shot, _I look like shit._ I couldn't help but think as I glared at my own reflection that stared back at me in the half filled coffee pots. Even with the cover-up I put on under my eyes in attempt to hide the dark bags it didn't help, I could still see them, and I knew anyone with eyes probably could too...and the puffiness wasn't helping at all.

"Aaliyah?" Straightening I didn't recognize the voice that was calling my name, glancing over to the left I sighed as relief washed over me, Isaac was getting up from his table and walking over to me as the guy behind the register handed me the drinks.

"Hey Isaac, Derek come back yet?" I asked trying to play in cool as I glanced around us as we moved for the door, "yeah he came back last night." Isaac nodded as we left the cafe seeing Savannah leaning on her sports car, a cherry red mustang, I watched as Isaac acknowledged Savannah who raised her eyebrows in response.

"I uh, just wanted to thank you for talking Derek into coming back, and wanted to tell you how sorry I am that you've lost one of your own." Instantly my throat went dry, I didn't think they knew about Damian yet...I guess I was wrong.

Swallowing I looked away biting my lip before glancing back at him I stated, "we all knew the risks, I just thought if any of us died it would be in battle not a back alley." feeling his hand land on my shoulder I watched Savannah stiffen, she hated anyone touching me, in her eyes I'd always be her baby sister.

"I really am sorry, I'm sure Derek would understand if yous..." he trailed off seeing my cold stare, "we're not leaving." I ground out glaring then shook my head, he hadn't meant it as in insult I tried to tell myself, "if anything it only became personal, there is no way any of us will walk away without Deucalion and his alphas being seven feet under."

I watched Isaac nod as I glanced back over to Savannah, "I should go, thanks Isaac." I nodded once before walking over to the mustang as Savannah rounded in and got in the driver's side. Hoping in I handed her, her late and we started to drive away.

There was supposed to be some recital at the high school to grieve all the ones that were lost this past year, I heard Liam talking to James about it earlier and as the hours ticked by with Savannah constantly at my back it was starting to sound like a good escape. Don't get me wrong I love her, but after two days of constant smothering...well I needed my space to breath.

Everyone had been keeping close, safety in numbers and whatnot but something about her lingering eyes and tightly pursed lips how she always seemed like there was something she wanted to say but never did had me on edge.

Again her golden girls flickered my way as I stalked over to my bed and snatched up my black leather jacket pulling it on over my white tank top, "where are you going?!" she asked jumping from the couch with wide eyes, "Out. This place is stifling." "Stifling?" Rolling my eyes as I slipped on my black knee high boots, "yeah you know thick, suffocating, overpowering, confining?" Savannah glared at me, "I know what it means," "good then you shouldn't have a problem understanding that I need to get out."

Zipping up my last boot I stood and met her gaze head on, "I'm sorry," she shook her head causing me to freeze the sincerity and sympathy in her tone was adding an unwarranted weight to my chest. "I...I know it's been hard, I'm just afraid that if you run off I'll lose you too." Guilt had a sour taste I realized as I glanced at the door way, she was worried that I wouldn't come back.

Sighing I stepped forward and pulled my only female friend into a tight hug which she returned immediately "you're still going?" I nodded hearing her sigh, "well get gone before any of the others catch wind of this." Pulling back I gave a slight smile before making my way out of the motel.

It hadn't taken me long to actually find the high school, from the looks of it most of the town was coming to this thing. So I headed in.

/Scott McCall's prow/

The strong smell of morning dew and lilies, prickled my senses as I stood by Stiles in the auditorium normally the smell wouldn't have bothered me enough to look for it but there was something off about it. Shrugging it off Alison's voice drifted over to me, "Whose this?" glancing over I could see she was talking to Isaac who had come with her and her dad.

A tiny blonde was standing on Isaac's other side, facing in my direction without actually noticing me giving me a clear view of her pale skin shoulder length blonde hair and sky colored blue eyes. She was a werewolf, and the source of the sent I had smelt minutes ago.

"This is Aaliyah, she came in with Ryder's pack." I could hear the slight acceleration of both Alison's and Mr. Argents heart rate, I hadn't actually met any of Ryder's pack yet I knew that they had been there with Isaac when Boyd was killed, and that the girl he mentioned just now Aaliyah had taken away Boyd's pain Stiles had mentioned when she left she looked spooked.

I knew they already lost one of their betas from Isaac, so what I couldn't figure out was why she was here. "Scott! Are you even listening to me man?!" Stiles broke my concentration "sorry what?" his shoulders dropped and he sighed, "I was saying my dad doesn't believe me, what were you looking at anyway?" he asked peering around me, "Alison? ...Wonder what she's doing here."

"Isaac and her found the teachers body, remember?" I asked rolling my eyes to only receive an incredulous look from Stiles, "I was talking about Aaliyah." Furrowing my eyebrows I looked back to the petite blonde who was now looking our way as well, apparently Stiles saying her name must have drawn her attention.

"What'd something happen between you two?" I asked glancing back at Stiles who instantly looked flabbergasted "what?! No! No...I mean I drove her home, well to a motel anyway...she's uh walking this way." turning I was met with a undecided smile.

"Stiles," she nodded at him flashing a flirty smile then turned back to me "you must be Scott, I've heard you're on your way to being a true alpha." her thin blonde eyebrows were raised as if she expected me to confirm it, "I'm not an Alpha." I stated glowering down at the girl, the smell of death still lingered on her.

She simply shrugged glancing over at the recital that was playing before going ridged causing me to tension feeling the rage that was all of the sudden radiating off her in crashing waves instinctively I side stepped between her and Stiles before fallowing her gaze that was pinned on the twins backs.

It was like they could feel our gazes as they glanced back in our direction, Aidan sent a smirk and short wave which got the blondes heart racing "I...I need to get out of here." she whispered before spinning on her heel right in to me, reaching my hands out I watched her eyes flicker amber before she dashed away through the double doors.

The scream that pierced my ears had my hands flying to my head as I cringed, "what was that...Scott you ok?" Stiles asked glancing from the doors that closed after the blonde to me, "I...I think its Lydia." I stated seeing his puzzled face, the intense piercing came to an end as the room filled with panic as the recital came to an abrupt stop.

"Lydia? What do you mean, Scott hey wait!" I dashed out the way Aaliyah had almost expecting to see her there, that's when I heard it Sheriff Stilinski cry of pain as his heart started to go a mile a minute. Dashing in to the room after transforming I seen it, Stiles dad had a knife sticking out of his chest and was holding a gun pointed at Ms. Blake who had just thrown Aaliyah into a class cabinet.

She slouched as glass rained down around her causing her to bleed in some places, that's when I let out a roar to gain her attention. Stalking toward her I was thrown back with immense force and crumbled to the floor as darkness started to invade my vision slightly.

I could hear her taunting the Sheriff, hearing his gasp out in pain I tried to move but found my body unresponsive "Maybe I should have started with philosophers, with knowledge and strategy." Squinting my eyes closed as Sheriff fired a round off at her as the pounding in my head increased, "Healers...Guardians...Vir-"

My eyes snapped open hearing her sharp intake of pain, confused I tried to make sense of the scene of a small blonde latching on to her back fangs sunk deep into Ms. Blake's flesh. Ms. Blake let out a low groan of what sounded more like annoyance than pain before sending the blonde flying backwards unlike my fall she slid on her feet with one hand down on the ground for balance.

I heard glass break as I forced myself to sit up a little more, "Dad?! Dad!" I could hear Stiles call as he tried to force open the barricaded door, Aaliyah lifted her head as Ms. Blake pulled the knife from the Sheriff's chest causing him to slump back further into the wall.

The blonde was bearing her teeth as Ms. Blake circled her, taunting her, "so you're one of Ryder's...was it little orphan Leah? You should have stayed home little girl." lunging at each other with claws, fangs and a really big bloodied knife I watched as Aaliyah's claws missed their target and she was knocked backwards to the ground like I had been.

Ms. Blake kept approaching her menacingly with a twisted smile on her lips, crouching down she blocked my view but I could hear Aaliyah's moan of pain, she wasn't getting back up soon, "I just want to make something very clear to you," Ms. Blake paused lifting the knife before sinking it into Aaliyah I heard her scream in pain and clenched my jaw I needed to get up! Now! "Stay away from Derek..." her words were soft, but were interrupted by the desks squeal as Stiles was forcing himself in to the room.

It took the two seconds to glance over at Stiles and back again to Aaliyah to see Ms. Blake nowhere near her, to where Stiles dad had been to see him gone as well.

Stiles was there in seconds beside me, Lydia's soft crying and Aaliyah's labored pants of breath and his racing pulse were all I could process as he looked at me with wide frightened eyes before looking over to the two girls one who was still tied to a chair and the other laying on the floor with a knife sticking out of what looked like her shoulder.

"Get Lydia," I stated forcing myself to stand by using the table, I didn't need to tell Stiles twice as he moved and I made my way slowly to the withering blonde.

/Aaliyah Myers/

_What was she?_ My mind was reeling as the agonizing pain riveted through my body, I had told Scott and Stiles to go ahead and tell Derek without me and I was already regretting my choice and that wasn't even an hour ago!

"What were you thinking?!" Ryder seethed circling me like I was pray sitting on the couch, Liam, James and Savannah all stood watching silently from the other side of the room. "I was thinking that I couldn't let them die," I stated trying to gain control of my rapid heart rate.

"Did I not make myself clear?!" he had stopped now right in front of me as I winced then glanced up at him, "we are here for Deucalion! Do you understand?! Not whatever thing is on a killing spree." he paused glaring down at me the tension was basically tangible.

I watched as his nose scrunched up in distaste, "you're not healing." his statement wasn't soft, it wasn't cold, but sounded simply indifferent. "It's just taking a while," I stated with a shrug which instantly caused me to wince in pain as Ryder's phone bussed.

"Deucalion is at the hospital," he stated sending a quick nod to the other three telling them to get their shit ready standing up he glared back at me placing a hand on my injured shoulder as I bit back the urge to cry out in pain he let a small smirk slip onto his lips, "not you," he stated shaking his head "you're benched. Can't let you go out like that, who knows what that dagger was laced with."

Pursing my lips I watched as everyone left me behind, before sagging back into the couch.


End file.
